Automated manufacture of the winding around the core is possible, for example, using thrust wire winding techniques, wherein a wire is fed along a curved wall of a winding apparatus, with the result that the wire is in this case bent and screwed around the core. Usually, the wound core is mounted on a mounting device or a housing is mounted around the core by an adhesive connection or by heat calking. These connection techniques are relatively costly and time-consuming.